The aim of the protocol is to evaluate the safety and tolerance of long- term triple therapy combination of delavirdine mesylate, AZT, and either ddI or DDC, D4T, or 3TC in HIV positive individuals who were participants in other delavirdine mesylate protocols. The study will also evaluate the efficacy of the triple therapy based on changes in CD4 counts, plasma HIV-1 RNA by PCR, and on time to disease progression or death. Patients will be seen monthly for two years. This study was closed in September, 1997.